Daddys Girl
by Dracofan2207
Summary: What happens when Christine almost drowns, finds out shes Voldemort's daughter,is forced into marriage and may just find love? Used to be called Baby Girl.
1. Christine

All characters belong to Ms. Rowling, except the Rickstens, but she can have them and Christine who is mine and I'm not sharing.

Chapter 1

Christine sat twirling a stand of her hair thinking over the day's events.

1. Brittany, her cousin, had shown Christine her new Pink bathing suit.

2. She had called Brittany a slut.

3. Her aunt yelled at her.

4.Christine was called a slut and Brittany was not yelled at.

And of course being the quite girl she was had not said anything about how unfairly she was treated to her aunt or uncle.

She had lived with her aunt and uncle as long as she could remember. Her mother had died in labor and her father had died in a car crash. Christine was thirteen now, but was not allowed to go to Salem witches institute like her cousin, though she was very good at magic (She had bean steeling her cousin's books and home schooled her self). She was of medium height and quite pale. She had black hair and green eyes that turn red when she is angry.

The branch she was sitting on hung out over the lake (though she couldn't swim she loved the lake.) and was her favorite place to sit on when she was angry at her 'family'. She was often quit alone because out of the 3 houses that surrounded the huge lake only 2 of which had kids and the other family that had kids had just moved in.

Suddenly as tall blond boy who Christine had recognized as the next-door neighbor walked out of his house and dove in to the lake. She had rarely caught a glimpse of him because the school were he received his magical education in Europe were the family stayed sometimes. Christine's cousin had developed a crush on him and she couldn't see why, but her cousin had a crush on every boy that was within a light-year of her.

He dove into the lake and began to do laps around the lake. After about three laps she pulled out from behind her and immersed her self into the world of _Nicola and the Viscount. _After reading a good five chapters she looked down at her watch. It was 3: 45, and about time to head home. Christine began to slowly back up when she felt the branch giving away beneath her. Before she could realize what was happening both she and the branch fell into the lake.


	2. The invitation

The boy spun around to investigate the cause of the splash and screams. Realizing someone had fallen into the water and obviously couldn't swim swam over to her and brought her safely to shore. When Christine reached the shore she shook terribly puked all over the ground. " Are you ok?" He asked when she finally stopped. Not feeling well enough to speak she just nodded. " I am Draco Malfoy by the way." Said Draco. Finally recovering, she said "hi, I'm Christine, I think I live next door to you.".

" Yea, and don't you have a sister or something?" He said. Christine replied. " Sorry but she's my cousin, I live with my aunt and uncle."

" Oh, well my family has a formal dinner party tonight; would you like to come?"

Neither of them noticed that Brittany had walked up behind them, " oh come on you don't want to invite her she doesn't have a formal or polite bone in her body." She said surprising them both. Turning around Christine began softly " I do to have..." but Draco cut her off " How about both of you come and I'll see who has and doesn't have manners." " Ok" both girls said. Brittany feeling she had won walked off happily. " But I don't have the proper clothes for a formal occasion." Muttered Christine. " I'll take care of it" replied Draco. He stood up and walked home.


	3. Fashion Emergency

If more people dont start reviewing then I will probely delete this story. So please review!

Capter Three

Christine Just sat there for awhile. What did he mean by " I'll take care of it"? She supposed it meant that he would get her a dress. But What if it didn't? The only clothing she had that could be considered formal was her school outfit, and she wasn't about to were that to a formal dinner.

Question after question filled her head. So by the time she started to head home it was 4:30 and it was getting late. When she got home she immediately when to her room, passing the bathroom where she could here Brittany singing in the shower. Christine laved down on her bead and debated whether she should just say she was sick when Brittany left. No! She thought, that would be rude, anyways shed say I was lying.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Christine ran downstairs hoping it was Draco with something for her to where. Instead she found as blond woman with shopping bags. " Hello, I am Draco's mom he said you had a fashion emergency, these should solve that, " she said. " Well I have to go get ready my self, see you at 6." She then apparated leaving Christine amazed.

She took the shopping bags Mrs. Malfoy had left and ran upstairs.

When she was done she looked at herself in her mirror. Mrs. Malfoy had brought her a red evening dress with black beading and matching shoes. There was also a silver chain with a red diamond hanging down. She pulled her bangs in to a small braid in the back of her head and tied it with a red ribbon.

It was 5:45, leaving just enough time to walk to the Malfoy's. Brittany had already left so Christine had not seen what she was wearing. She opened the door to begin her long walk. Their stood Draco dressed in a suit. " My mother told me to escort one of you so I picked you because the other one is already there." Said all in one breath. Christine nodded and smiled at the thought of Brittany's face when she saw them walking to gather.

And so began the night that changed Christine's life.


	4. Dinner Time

Sorry its been a while since I last put up a new chappie but Ive bean busy. The plot should definitly thikin within the next chapter. Also I may Change the tiltle. Dose any one have any Ideas?

Chapter 4

When they got there Draco's house was filled with men in starched black suits and woman in Dresses made from the finest materials. They passed by a group of woman discussing how "green was the new pink". But when they saw her the stopped talking and smiled at her. As soon as she passed them she could here them launch into a new conversation a fast whispers.

Two boys now stood in front of them. " Christine" said Draco gesturing to them " this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." "Hello" was all she could say before Draco began to talk again.

" There little sisters are your age and my sister is also your age, in fact here they are." He said just as a group of three girls came by.

" OMG your here, you're here! Draco told me about you! OMG that dress looks great on you! I told mum it would, I just told her it would!" Said the blond girl in the middle of the group who was jumping up and down excitedly. " Hi I'm Rach, Draco's sister." She said out of breath.

" HI I'm Chris, But I guess you already knew that." Said Christine.

" Ya I did Oh this is Sam and Kirie" Rach said gesturing to the two other girls.

Rach was wearing a black dress that had several white flowers here and there. Kirie was wearing a black gown that parted on the front and had white feathers on the top, While Sam's dress was made of a black material that was charmed to shine and sparkle.

All of a sudden people began to leave the cocktail room and began to enter another. " Awesome, Dinner" said Rach " There's going to be Chicken Ala Creme, my favorite." She told Christine.

All so a sudden the line going into the dinning room stopped. " What going on?" Asked Rach trying to look over the adult's shoulder. Alls of a sudden Rach grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her to the front to see what was going on.

Mr. Malfoy was talking to a girl with blond hair and pink highlights. She was wearing a mini skirt that was more mini than skirt and a strapless belly showing shirt.

" That's my cousin," she told Rach trying to hide a laugh " My dads not letting her in because she not in proper attire!" Giggled Rach

Brittany suddenly turned around and left in a huff. When she saw Christine in The dress she was wearing and whom she was hanging out with she gave her a glare that could have made the sun melt.

Everyone finally assembled into the dinning hall. Kirie, Rach, Sam, and Christine sat together talking about how green could replace pink. The meal went smoothly until coffee/ desert.


	5. Watered Wine

If I get 1 more GOOD review from a new person and 2 from people who've already reviewed Than Ill post the highly dramatic chapter. I still need recommendations for the new name of my story; I really want to change it.

Chapter 5

The table was groaning after having held courses after course of food. Now only fluffy cram pies, wines, and coffeepots were on the table. Everyone was talking in there little groups. Christine was talking to Rachael about the wine. As it was a formal occasion the Malfoy's had let the children have a little water downed wine.

Suddenly a sharp tingle began to creep up her arm and she knew the tattoo had returned to her arm. The tattoo had first started appearing at the begging of the summer and had come back every week or so. Christine was now used to the slight pain the she experienced when it showed up.

Several of the men at the table stood up. " Sorry everyone but duty calls" said Mr. Malfoy. Everyone seemed to get this little joke except for Christine.

As the men left Christine bent over to Mrs. Malfoy and asked what it meant, " What does he mean Mrs./ Malfoy? Does it have anything to do with this?" She asked showing her the tattoo on her arm.

Mrs. Malfoys eyes widened. " Go show that to my husband." She said " he'd know what to do"

Getting up and walking out of the hall she looked everywhere for him. " Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" She yelled slowly approaching the blond man. " Mrs. Malfoy told me to go to you."

" Because of this." She said showing him her tattoo. This apparently answered his questioning look, but his eyes where still wide. " Come with me." He said grabbing her hand. With a faint pop, they were gone.


	6. Story Time

Come on people, I NEED Ideas for a new title ! Baby girl is the title of the SEQUEl to this story, and the SEQUEL will not come out till this one is finished, and I will not finish it till I have a new title! So give me ideas here! An I DiD not finish the conversation because I didnt get enough Reviews, so I gave you this:

Chapter 6

They arrived in an old graveyard sounded by thick dark willows. Several more men -and women- was being to arrive as well. They were all dressed in long black robes and cloaks, and white masks. There was only one other person not in this Uniform besides Christine. He was standing in the center of the group watching them apparated.

The man in the center was certainly the leader of this little group. He was tall, pale and looked rather snake like. He had piercing red eyes that you could sense the were not always like this. One by one each of the people went up and kissed the hem of the pale mans robes. Some of them whispered something into his ear sometimes earning a nod of approval.

When Lucius whispered something in his ear he smiled and when wide eyed. Mr. Malfoy kept talking and nodded toward Christine. The man's eyes shot toward her. Several other people began to gaze upon her making her feel tense. It also didn't help that she was a very shy person.

Lucius began to walk back. Suddenly the pale man said " Christine, come here I have a few questions for you ." Not wanting to get the man angry she approached him.

When she finally stood face to face with him he began to speak.

"Lucius told me that you attended his party tonight, And his wife did make a good decision on you outfit."

What does any of this have to do with tonight? She thought/

" But that locket of your doesn't seem to go." He said pointing to the gold locket she was wearing.

" I know, but I always wear it..." She said softly.

" Where did you get it?" He asked.

Again, she thought, what does this have to do with anything.

"Um, it was my fathers, a friend of his; name Regulus dropped it of when I was little." She re-laid; remembering the day a lanky black haired man have dropped it of/

" Do you remember your father?" He asked

" Of course not, he died when I was a baby." She Replied

" I knew him would you like to hear why he died?"

" Sure ..." she said not sure it was a good Idea to say no to him

" You father was raised in an orphanage... "(A/n you know the whole story )

He began to tell a story of a boy living with powers he couldnt cope with, being made fun of, and having no friends.

"And one day he was in his 6th year He fell in love with Caitlin Browning, and when he ran away in his 7th year he took her with him. he could not bear to let her go and like wise with her. They believed in the same things, and she became his first Death Eater. The day you were born your mother died, A week later I died."


End file.
